sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Chewbacca Returns to Etti IV
Memorial Park - Capital City This is a medium sized, yet aesthetically pleasing park. A multitude of colors abound, from the bed of roses in the right hand corner to the orchids that surround the monument in the middle. However, the color that most stands out is green. A large number of evergreen trees loiter the outer rim of the park, while old stoic oaks line the many inner sidewalks. Almost all of the park is covered in healthy, green grass. Scattered all around the park are signs that read, "PLEASE DO NOT WALK ON THE GRASS, AS IT IS A LIVING MEMORIAL TO THOSE WHO HAVE DIED IN THE SERVITUDE OF THE CORPORATE SECTOR AUTHORITY, THANK YOU." Contents: Duke Obvious exits: leads to Residential Avenue - Capital City . Chewbacca comes into the park from the west. Chewbacca has arrived. Chewbacca lumbers in, a scowl barely hidden by the fur on his face. Piper sits on the path, back to the entrance to the park, throwing a stick for the dog to run and fetch. Duke bounds over to where the stick lands, snapping it up and running back to the woman, wagging his tail happily. Chewbacca moves over to you heavily and is waving his arms in the air as he rumbles agitatedly. Chewbacca says, "What the hell hhhrrrrroog going rrg with you?" in Wookiee. Duke drops the stick and glances up sharply, standing by the woman protectively and eyeing the strange creature entering the park. He curls a lip and makes a slight noise. Piper glances to the dog alarmedly, then turns to see what's upset him. An 8 foot tall creature with intelligent blue eyes and a mouthful of sharp white teeth. His only adornment is a wide bandolier which starts at his left shoulder and drapes along his front to end at his right thigh. Attached to the end of his bandolier and resting against his right leg is a large, brown leather pouch. His fur is light brown in color, with golden highlights streaked through it. His torso and upper arms are a darker shade with finer grey streaks intermingled. He seems upset about something. Chewbacca folds his arms, backing away only slightly at the dog. Pale blue eyes stare at you as if perplexed about something. Piper places a hand on the dog to quiet him, although not really suceeding, then rises and brushes herself off. She glances at Chewbacca oddly, then finally says, "Well, hello there." Chewbacca tilts his head and barks out a hurt question.. Chewbacca says, "You mmmrrog Kuxli shot?" in Wookiee. You just got checked, girl. (By Chewbacca.) Piper angles her head slightly, then folds her arms and nods, "He told you that, did he?" Chewbacca blinks a few times at your response and snorts the affirmative. Piper sighs a little inwardly, keeping her arms folded across her chest, "What else did he tell you?" Chewbacca rumbles a discourse, arms moving emotively in front of him and a strained quality coming through in his voice.. Chewbacca says, "Only that things around here are becoming more and mmmrrrruuugh arrrrgggh grah thought you and ooaaaaaa were trying to take the CSA into a new direction? grrraahhh you are shooting rahr who say things against the state? I just don't understand Piper." in Wookiee. Piper cocks her head slightly, "Slow down a bit, Chewie, I missed part of that. But the part I did catch, I can try to explain." Chewbacca hrmph's and folds his arms again, leaning back for your reply. Piper stands up straightly, head held high as she speaks in a neutral, professional voice, "The cub was acting in a way that caused me to think he would act in a way which would not be in the best interests of the Authority. I assigned him two protective Espo guards to stay with him, at which time he bolted and attempted to run off. I felt he was going to act in a way that would not be in the best interests of the Authority, and I had the Espos take precaution to protect the Authority's intrests." Chewbacca waves an arm dismissively and growls.. Chewbacca says, "You're starting to sound like the Empire. What ever happened to personal rahr Has rowf place changed 'that' much?" in Wookiee. Piper shrugs slightly, "It's my job to protect the best interests of the Authority at all times. There wouldn't have been any problems had the cub not fled the officers assigned to remain with him. His actions lead to the extreme procautions that were taken." Chewbacca snorts and rumbles something under his breath as he moves off.. Chewbacca says, "I pity this rrrrwwaa I truly do. Hopefully arrrrgggh awwwwwrrrrrrhhhhh not remain so intrusive if you decide to ally grrraahhh us. I have to vrawgh now." in Wookiee. Piper nods slightly, shrugging a bit, then turning around and sitting back on the path. She toys with the stick a bit and trying to get the dog's attention. Duke> That silly human Chewbacca is looking at me. How peculiar. Chewbacca leaves the park to the west. Chewbacca has left. Duke stares at the Wookiee until he's well out of sight, then returns his attention to the stick, hopping playfully around the woman as she prepares to thow it again. Piper tosses the stick for the dog, the look on her face remaining neurtally void of emotion. Chewbacca Returns to Etti IV